


Rey

by BibiFett



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibiFett/pseuds/BibiFett





	Rey

Captain Phasma stood over him, her metal helmet slightly tilted. He glared up at her, but his vision was slightly blurred and tinted red from the lightsaber damage she had caused. When Captain Phasma offered him a hand, and his helmet, he gladly took it and stumbled into his Command shuttle, where he was helped by two hospital staff, clothed in the stormtrooper garb. That girl… he should have finished her when he had the chance… if only he had less light in him when he was 16.   
\--  
When she had arrived to Luke’s hideout, having left his nephew to die in the snow – or even the explosion of Starkiller base - barely four days ago, she was relieved. Her shoulders sagged more than they did in Jakku, she was bent with the weight of killing Chewie’s best friend and Leia’s lover. She knew her presence left Luke vulnerable too, for he had probably seen the map in her head, under torture of course, and could find his uncle easily.  
She asked him to train her. He refused. She told him he could be easily discovered if he stayed. He refused to leave. And, after weeks of running and hiding, and of pain and death, and of searching and failing, she broke down into tears. They were tears of frustration – that she wasn’t good enough, and her parents wouldn’t return, and that he looked at her with acknowledgement and empathy that no one had before, and that Luke wouldn’t help after everything she’d been through.  
“I’m sorry.” Luke said, as she crumbled into the grass in tears.  
She looked up at him, her light brown eyes swollen.   
“It’s fine. I’m used to it by now.” She wiped away tears and mucus from her face with the back of her hand.  
“Keep the lightsaber.” He said, holding it in his hands, still a few feet away from her.  
“It’s yours.”  
“I have no use for it anymore, my dear.” Luke smiled slightly. “That life is gone from me. The force calls to you.”  
“I don’t want it – I’ve seen what it does. It made Kylo Ren a monster.”  
Luke winced at the name and turned toward the ocean, his eyes crinkling and tearing up around the corners. “That, that was unfortunate.” He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his greying hair. “He had potential. Great potential.” When she hadn’t gotten up to grab the saber, he pulled his hand back, he had all the time in the world. “But, he wanted it so quickly. The others, the others I trained, learned things faster – he had more power of course, but he wasn’t moving fast enough… at least in his opinion. I wanted to take it slow. I had seen what happened to Vader… to my father. There had been enough blood shed in the Skywalker line. Ben needed to be different. Yet, he turned out the most unstable of them all.”  
“Train me.” Rey pleaded. “I don’t want to be like him. I can’t be.”  
“I’m sorry.” Luke said, his tone uneven. “I have come to this island to be alone. I cannot help you with the Force – nor do you need it. There’s been an awakening and I have felt it. And you are part of it. But, I cannot help you.”  
“Cannot? Or will not?” Rey shook with rage. “I have travelled, to find you, to seek your help, but because you have failed a student, or a student failed you, you refuse? How dare you let them speak of you in the Resistance like you are a God when you are just a frail, pathetic shell of a man.” She burned inside, the anger which frightened Luke when he saw it in Ben, which frightened him now in this girl.   
“Rey.” Luke murmured.  
“Don’t speak my name and offer me kindness as if we are friends. I have asked for your help and you have denied it. And that is fine. At least know, Kylo Ren is after you. He wants to destroy you.”  
“I can care for myself, Rey. You care for you.” Luke smiled slightly, in a way that didn’t quite touch his eyes.  
Rey looked at him. His sadness and lost was evident.  
“Please?” She tried once more.  
He only outstretched his hand again and this time she took the lightsaber from him.

He watched her return to the Millennium Falcon. R2D2 was there. The pain of saying hello to an old friend was too much. And Chewbacca … he couldn’t look at him with the knowledge of Han’s death. He couldn’t console someone when he could barely solace himself. The Force would be with her. That he knew. He only prayed that the dark did not take her. She could fight its temptations, no matter what Kylo tried. She reminded him very much of himself when he was younger. He wish he could help her, but his ways would only hurt her. If sweet, baby-faced Ben could be seduced by the dark at 15, even with Luke’s own guidance, what could he do for anyone else. If only Obi Wan were here… If only his teacher hadn’t sacrificed himself for the balance of the Force.  
The Millennium Falcon soared away, carrying who Luke believed, would be the next great Jedi.  
\--  
“Sir, with all due respect, it has been only a week since you received your injuries – should you be back to work this soon?” Captain Phasma questioned Kylo Ren as he approached her, no doubt to ask about the progress they had made in his absence.  
“A week is seven days too long of recovery.” His muffled reply was loaded with dry sarcasm. “And the progress?”  
“En route to Skywalker as we speak. In one day’s time, we will be close enough to fire.”  
Kylo Ren nodded. “Good.”  
“Sir? Uhm, Captain?” Phasma and Kylo turned around to approach a young stormtrooper.   
He was so young, Kylo noted. And, full of fear. He skimmed the boy’s pre-programmed mind, all that struck him was the fear of approaching his superiors. And the ship. There was a ship heading their way – from a stretch of planets that were scarcely occupied and should have no interest to anyone.  
“What does the ship look like?” Kylo asked impatiently, before the boy could stumble past the word ‘captain.’   
“What ship?” Phasma had always been slightly irritated with his use of the Force instead of letting people state what they knew. To her, it was his way to gain an advantage over others. “Is there a ship heading our way? Why do you care – we could destroy 100 ships heading our way.”  
“It’s path leads us to believe that… it could… I mean, maybe, we’re not entirely positive, but could be coming from a planet, like the Skywalker’s planet or others around it. Skywalker might have fled, had he gotten word from the Resistance that we were after him.”  
“Destroy it.” Captain Phasma commanded.  
“No. Bring it in.” Kylo Ren stated. “We will see. If they do not bring Luke back, they know something we don’t.”  
“But, sir. Skywalker’s tricks could – ”  
“Skywalker cannot destroy and deceive hundreds of stormtroopers and us. And he is little more than a foolish old man now. He would stand no chance. If it is Skywalker, I will personally make sure that he’s destroyed on site.”  
“Yes, sir.” The young stormtrooper scrambled away.  
\--  
Chewie roared and pointed toward the monitor.  
“Oh, shit.” Rey looked ahead. It was the First Order’s ship, the Destroyer.  
She remembered the ship well.  
“Can we get away from it?” She asked Chewbacca. He shook his head and roared in defeat. “If we get into hyperdrive we could probably resist its pull.”  
He roared again.  
“TIE Fighters? We can take them.” He roared. “What do you mean, no ammo? We’re in the bloody Millennium Falcon, you guys are famous smugglers! How do we not have anything left?”  
Chewbacca shrugged.  
“Fuck it.” The ship was pulling closer to the Destroyer. “Hide R2D2. Get rid of his data, at least anything on Luke. And hurry.” R2D2 beeped in agreement and Chewbacca ran over to him.  
Rey stood up and looked around. She didn’t have enough to stand up to five storm-troopers, let alone upward of five hundred. And there’s no way they wouldn’t recognize her, she ruined their Starkiller Base.   
She hoped Ben… Kylo Ren, wasn’t on board. She wouldn’t live if he were.  
Chewbacca roared – he’d completed his task.  
“Hide R2D2. And yourself.” He nodded.  
“Chewbacca?” He looked back as he tucked R2D2 below the floorboard. “May the Force be with you.”

Around fifteen minutes later, the entrance to the Millennium Falcon was blasted out.  
Kylo Ren’s boots pounded against the metal floor, he knew is father couldn’t be on board, but had a nagging suspicion that he knew who was. He held his lightsaber at his side. The weight shook the ground and he made his way to the cockpit. “Search the ship.” He commanded the stormtroopers as he advanced.  
He rounded a corner and saw the flash of blue. Immediately he drew his weapon and aimed it at the girl. She felt the heat of his red blade on her neck. He had not even twitched at the sight of her lightsaber. She knew he could take her, easily. But she would not go without a fight.  
Rage filled Kylo. He promised himself emotions would not get evolved, but now all he could think about is how much he hated this girl and how much power she had. He wanted to train her and to strangle her.  
She saw him lift his hand, and then her world turned black.  
He grabbed her lightsaber and picked her up.  
“I have found the girl.” He announced to no one in particular.   
He was quite proud of himself.


End file.
